


Goodbye

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnant!Reader, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering if you could do a fic where the reader and Sam or Dean are going to get married and 2 weeks before she gets pregnant and it gets escalates from there AND Could you please write a sad Sam x Reader fic, maybe about them breaking up? Maybe something about a baby? Sorry, I’m just in the mood for a sad fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Warnings: Angst, pregnant!Reader, no smut, not a happy ending (I’m sorry)

Fic:

You’d been planning your wedding for months and everything was going great, until the morning sickness set in. Your pregnancy was confirmed about two weeks before the big day and even though you had planned on keeping your pregnancy a secret until after the wedding, Sam deserved to know. This was his baby too and you knew you shouldn’t keep that from him. You weren’t sure of the best way to tell him, but you were excited for him to know.

Sam sits in the library, his fingers flying across the keys of his laptop. “Hey Babe,” Sam says, looking up from his laptop for a quick second before returning to the screen.

“Hey Sam,” you answer, pulling the chair next to Sam’s out from the table and taking a seat, “Is now a good time to talk?” Sam’s fingers stop typing.

“Sure,” Sam says, slowly shutting his laptop, “What is it? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, um, everything’s fine,” you tell him, “It’s just, well, I’m pregnant!” You take his hand between yours. His eyes drop down to his hand, avoiding your gaze.

“No,” Sam whispers, “You can’t be.”

“Sam?” you ask. This wasn’t the reaction you had hoped for. Your excitement turns to worry.

“We were so careful,” Sam continues.

“Sam?” you ask again, cupping his cheek and lifting his gaze.

“I can’t be a father,” Sam tells you.

“You say that now,” you answer, an uneasy smile across your lips, “But once the baby’s here, you’ll be a great father.”

“No, Y/N, you don’t understand,” Sam says, pulling his hand from yours, “My father became a hunter and he practically abandoned Dean and me. I can’t bring a child into that life. What’s worse is that kid will be a Winchester. We’re cursed, all of us. It’s bad enough for me to give you my name, but you chose that. This child doesn’t have a choice. They’ll be born with a target on their back and it’s because of me.”

“So what are you saying?” you ask, your heart dropping.

“We can’t have this baby,” Sam answers, “I won’t raise a child in this life.”

“Sam, this baby is ours, yours and mine,” you tell him, “I don’t want to have an abortion and I don’t want to give it up.”

“I can’t be a part of this child’s life,” Sam tells you, “I’d ruin everything.”

“That’s not true,” you tell him, “Just take some time to think it over.”

“I don’t need any time to think it over,” Sam says, “I can’t be a father and nothing will ever change that. It was supposed to be just you and me, we were never supposed to have a baby.” If this was how Sam really felt, you were glad you decided to say something before you married him.

“Then I guess we’re over,” you say, close to tears.

“Don’t say that,” Sam says, taking your hand again.

“No,” you say, pulling your hand away, “If you don’t want to be a father, then fine, but this is my baby too and I want it. I won’t ask you to be a part of this child’s life if you don’t want to be, but I’m not giving it up.” You stand from the chair and begin to walk away, but Sam catches your wrist.

“Don’t go,” Sam says, “Please.”

“The wedding’s off Sam,” you tell him.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Sam says sadly.

“Neither did I,” you respond, “I’m leaving. Don’t try to stop me. Unless you change your mind, I don’t ever want to see you again. Goodbye Sam.” You pull your wrist away from him and turn to leave, refusing to let your tears well over before you’ve reached your room.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” you hear Sam say as you leave the library.


End file.
